planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash/Relationships
The relationships of Ash from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family Rocket Rocket is Ash's father. Ash loved his father who felt the same for him. When Ash gets shot by Carver in the forest, Rocket rushes to his aid and is by his side the entire time, visibly shaken by the attack on his son. Later on, father and son are seen arguing with Blue Eyes and Koba over what is to be done about Carver's attack on Ash. In the movie, no indication is given that Rocket knew of his son's death (other than perhaps Blue Eyes telling him about his death after their escape from the school bus). In the DotPotA novelization, he does find out, and this causes him to turn against Koba. When Koba was left dangling from a ledge, Rocket nodded at Caesar indicating he wanted Caesar to avenge his son's death. In War, Ash is mentioned in the movie by Rocket, when Caesar went off to get revenge on the colonel for killing Blue eyes and Cornelia by telling Caesar "I know how it feels like to lose a son". This showed that even after two years and watching his son being avenged, Rocket is still saddened by his son's unfortunate demise. Tinker Tinker is Ash's mother. In Revelations, Tinker grieves the loss of Ash and tells Cornelia that she is glad Rocket is accompanying Blue Eyes on his journey. She says that she and Rocket are unlikely to have another son so " Blue Eyes is all of Ash she has left". Friends and Allies Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is Ash's best friend and honorary cousin. Having grown up together, the two young apes love each other and are often known to tease each other. One such moment is when the pair are out fishing, Ash and Blue Eyes push each other around, Ash having started it. Before their confrontation with Carver, Ash brags and teases Blue Eyes about his encounter with the bear saying that he (Ash) could take down the bear unscathed, which prompts Blue Eyes to tell him teasingly to shut up. When Ash gets shot, Blue Eyes steps in to protect him until Rocket comes onto the scene to protect his son. Later, during a council meeting, Ash agrees with Caesar that they should be making peace with the humans and that Carver's attack on him was an accident. This prompts Blue Eyes to argue with him saying that the humans should be punished for shooting him, reminding him that Carver almost killed him. When Caesar is presumed dead, Ash follows Blue Eyes into battle with Koba, who claims to want to avenge Caesar's "death". The last time Ash spends with Blue Eyes is just before he is thrown to his death by Koba. Ash's death leaves Blue Eyes utterly devastated. His death causes Blue Eyes to turn against Koba, and to finally see Koba for what he truly was; a monster. Caesar Caesar is Ash's honorary uncle and the best friend of his father, Rocket. Ash and Caesar know each other well as Ash grew up with Blue Eyes, Caesar's son. Because he is Rocket's eldest (and possibly only) child, Ash is a member of Caesar's council. Despite not having any direct interaction with Caesar in Dawn, Ash idolized his uncle and used his belief that not all humans are bad against Koba when he refused to kill an unarmed human, telling Koba, "Caesar wouldn't want this" before the bonobo threw him to his death. When finding out about Ash's death Caesar would become angry at the madness his former friend has caused and later avenges Ash's death by disowning Koba as an ape and letting the treacherous bonobo fall to his (a mirror of what Koba did to Ash) death. Cornelia Cornelia is Ash's honorary aunt and an old friend of his father, Rocket. Ash and Cornelia know each other well as Ash grew up with Blue Eyes, Cornelia's son. Despite not having any direct interactions in Dawn, Ash considered Cornelia his aunt, as she is an old friend of his father, Rocket. Maurice Maurice is one of Ash's teachers and honorary uncle due to his close friendship with Ash's father Rocket. The two are very close as Maurice has watched Ash grow up and has taught him and the other apes since they were young. When Ash was shot by the ape hating human Carver, Maurice expressed great concern for the young ape and worried over his condition. Enemies Koba Koba was one of Ash's teachers turned enemy and killer. Like Blue Eyes, Ash was taught by Koba but wasn't as close to him as his cousin was. When Caesar was shot and assumingly killed, Ash was one of the young apes who followed Koba into battle. When Ash refused to kill an innocent human to "make them pay", Ash refuses. Koba, angry at the young chimpanzee's defiance, drags him up the stairs before throwing him over the balcony to his death. Category:Relationships